Card-Jitsu Party
Card-Jitsu Party to impreza, która zaczęła się 24 listopada 2011 roku, a skończyła 8 grudnia 2011. Większość myślała, że na tej imprezie pojawi się Card-Jitsu Snow, ale były to fałszywe przypuszczenia. Impreza była tylko dla osób którzy mieli status Ninja, czyli mieli Czarny Pas i wygrali z Senseiem. Cała reszta musiała zdać szkolenie na Ninja by dołączyć do reszty na imprezie. Najbardziej udekorowane miejsca to Dojo i Dojo Courtyard. Błędy * W pierwszy dzień nawet Ninja nie mógł wejść do Dojo Courtyard i do Ninja Hideout. * W pierwszym dniu niektórzy, którzy wchodzili do Ninja Hideout zostawali automatycznie wylogowywani. * Wszyscy gracze zamiast liczby Coinsów mieli napis "undefined for undefined coins". * Czasami po wejściu do Dock miało się biały ekran i trzeba było się wylogować i jeszcze raz zalogować. * Blue Fish Pin podczas imprezy został usunięty i przywrócono go dopiero pod koniec. * Po wejściu do Pet Shop można było usłyszeć muzykę z Halloween Party 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqEDYzNJNsc. * 7 grudnia na stronie logowania można było ujrzeć napis "-1 days left" co oznacza, że (-) jeden dzień do końca imprezy. * Po zakończeniu imprezy Non-memberzy nadal mogli nosić ubrania z Card-Jitsu Water i Card-Jitsu Fire. * Non-memberzy mogli nawet po imprezie wchodzić do Ninja Hideout. Ciekawostki * Non-memberzy mogli grać w Card-Jitsu Water i Card-Jitsu Fire. * Mogli również zdobyć Water Suit i Fire Suit. * Każdy w Fire Suit lub Water Suit wody mógł kontrolować pogodę. * Pogodę mogły kontrolować od dwóch do czterech pingwinów, które zmieniały kolor nieba przez klawisz na klawiaturze "D", który odpowiada za animacje tańca (w tym przypadku akurat zmiany pogody). * Co 5 minut w Dojo można było zobaczyć cienie. * Połowa wyspy miała wystrój ognisty, a połowa wodny. * Snow Forts był strefą w która graniczyła z obiema częściami wyspy (ognistą i wodną). * Amulet od czasu imprezy mogą nosić także Non-memberzy. Galeria Sneak Peeks Sneek Peek Ninja 2011.PNG|Town Sneak Peek 1.PNG|Beach Plaza Sneak Peek lol lol.PNG|Plaza Sneak peak of snow forts by billybob.jpg|Snow Forts Strona Główna Card-Jitsu_Party_2011_Homepage.png|Wygląd strony głównej Ekrany Logowania Login Screen Before FVSW.jpg|Pierwszy ekran logowania Second Log on screen.PNG|Drugi ekran logowania (widać błąd) Reklamy Which side will you choose events.PNG|Reklama w Club Penguin Times Card Jitsu to tell the truth.PNG Battle_Pass.PNG MCP November 2011 pic 001.jpg|Reklama na MiniClip MCP November 2011 pic 002.jpg|Strona główna na MiniClip Card-Jitsu Party Over Notification.png Budowa F VS W TOWN CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Town W VS F PLAZA CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Plaza W vs F lol.PNG|Stadium Miejsca Card-Jitsu Party 2011 - Ninja Headquarters.png|Ninja Headquarters Card Jistu Party 2011 Town.jpg|Town Card Jistu Party 2011 Stage.jpg|The Stage Card Jistu Party 2011 Stadium.jpg|Stadium Card Jistu Party 2011 Snow Forts.jpg|Snow Forts Card Jistu Party 2011 Plaza.jpg|Plaza Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor Card Jistu Party 2011 Forest.jpg|Forest Card Jistu Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.jpg|Dojo Courtyard Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|Dock Card Jistu Party 2011 Dance.jpg|Night Club Card Jistu Party 2011 Cove.jpg|Cove Card Jistu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|Coffee Shop Card Jistu Party 2011 Beach.jpg|Beach Spotkanie Senseia Sensei1.4.PNG Sensei1.3.PNG Sensei1.2.PNG Sensei1.1.PNG Sensei clear.PNG Sen3.png Sen2.png Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png Banner Plik:Partybannere.gif Krótki film 395px|left SWF Muzyka * Main Theme * Semi Theme * Stadium Kategoria:Eventy Kategoria:Imprezy Kategoria:2011